


Together

by KorrohShipper



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrohShipper/pseuds/KorrohShipper
Summary: There was blood on her hands, and there shouldn’t have been.
Relationships: Nyssa-Vex/Seg-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Krypton's cancelled and I'm pissed. 
> 
> Yes, I'm aware that it was cancelled many, many moons ago but my anger never truly faded and now I saw one of my old drafts. Anyways, I saw a post once on twitter as to how Season 3 would have gone along—Brainiac raising Jor and basically the movie Brightburn ensues.

There was blood on her hands, and there shouldn’t have been.

It stained at her skin in a way it never did before. The crimson liquid refused to remove itself no matter how hard she rubbed against her palm in the running tap she had soaked her hands for the better part of the journey back home.

Tears stung at the rims of her eyes and it threatened to come undone at her throat when a knock came from the door behind her. A mounted tablet displayed a familiar face standing by the entrance.

“Nyssa?” Seg’s voice filtered in, muffled by the wall that divided them from one another. “Are you alright?” there was a softness to his voice, a tender calm that soothed at her nerves and she hated that she had to hear it from him.

Twisting the nob, she allowed the water to run louder. Her hands cupped the water in the basin and splashed her face the best she can, hoping that it would wash away the blotchiness that hung on her face.

“I’m fine.” She called out, only half meaning it, not truly bothering to convince him or herself.

But only silence greeted her, a distinct rumbling from the noise outside and it wasn’t at all right—until the metal door flew open and Seg came in.

He looked as shocked as she was. His eyes were wide, and his lips parted. He made a choked sound, a marriage between an excuse that died somewhere on the tip of his tongue and an apology and her heart tugged irrevocably because of course he would try to apologize.

“Sorry,” he whispered sheepishly, glancing briefly at his hands before letting his gaze follow her eyes. “How are you feeling?”

She looked up and met his gaze, letting her shoulder sag, resting her head just by the tiniest bit lolling towards him. “Honestly?” she began, her brows furrowing together. “I don’t know,” the fight with Brainiac had been bloody, to say the least.

In all honestly, she had never expected the Coluan to look so. . .normal.

Nyssa expected to see the almighty that had threatened to bottle up her city and leave chaos in his wake, to see the dark nothingness in his eyes that haunted her still. She expected to see the monster that plagued her ever since her son was taken away from her.

She didn’t expect him to feel so Kryptonian, in her midst, so much like her.

The fight had been easy enough—she had been exposed to a yellow sun, and it gave her abilities beyond her wildest imagination. It had been borne out of pure self-defense, Brainiac had already locked her and Seg in mid-air, unable to move in the suspension as every drip of blood in her veins remained still.

It was as if time was slowing by: Nyssa could see the very fraction of his thumb twitch upwards, she could almost taste the iron on her lips, her eyes closed shut in anticipation of her neck to break in three different places.

She was ready to die—but her son cried out.

“ _Stop_!” he yelled, face red and blotchy with tears, voice hoarse from continuous yelling.

Jor’s hands were bruised all over, his knuckles cracked and sore. Her heart broke, watched how Seg fell to the ground, lifeless and unmoving and she couldn’t breath because she cannot leave Jor alone with Brainiac.

She didn’t know what happened next. She remembered a blur of movements, nothing more than a few stumbles and loud cracks, but in the end, when she regained consciousness, Brainiac had grimaced at her, his lips pursed into a thin line, an end pulled down into a fearful frown.

No words came from him, courtesy of a gaping hole that lingered on his chest, but a soft gasp sounded, like he was surprised and completely unwilling to leave.

She could still feel that same gaze wash over her, begging her to spare him because he had a son—her son.

But Jor could only be hers and Seg’s, and of all the time she had lost with him.

And in the small moment before she twisted his and snapped the vein that hung in his neck, Nyssa realized that she and Brainiac shared something in common— _someone_.

“You’ll be okay?” Seg asked hesitantly.

Nyssa wanted so badly to nod, to tell him that she’ll be fine.

“No,” she choked out. “I don’t think I ever will be.”

He shuddered in her touch, a blooming bruise that was tender across his skin. He gave a humorless chuckle, strained with pain, but there was something that was different altogether in him.

Seg stood, bloodied, broken down and beaten. It’s easy to forget that almost ten moons ago, she had lost her son to Brainiac. She could still remember the pain that refused to make itself unknown when she was thrown across the ground by her own flesh and blood.

She could still remember how Jor tried to kill his own father.

And whatever heavy toll it took on her, it obviously manifested as well in Seg. He was weary, his eyes, while still holding that same light that he carried the day he fought tooth and nail against the invasion, it was worn down.

Nyssa could see the loss that weighed so heavy—his parents, Kem, his grandfather, Adam. . . _Lyta_.

He took a shaky breath in and tried to smile. Across them, just huddled up in the small corner of their ship was Jor, bundled up in thick blankets, trails of dried tears caking his face but he was home and he was fine and he was alive.

“Well, then just look at him.” Seg whispered, a cloud of wonder in his voice, reminiscent of the first time he held him in his arms. “Our son. He’s safe.”

Tearfully, she nodded. “He is.”

It was one of those moments where there was a shared understanding that only the both of them had. Gently placing his palm on the small of her back, Seg tugged her toward him, pressing him against his body.

“Thank you for bringing him back.” He whispered against her ear, a painful but silent sob escaping him, cries that wracked his frame.

“It’s alright,” she crooned, meaning it entirely. “We will be, and if not, then we’ll be together.”

“Together?” he asked, cautiously.

“Every step of the way.” He pulled away from the embrace, eyes rimmed red. He searched her face for reassurance. “I promise.”

“We can go home, now?” he asked, voice so small.

Nyssa glanced at Jor once again, still sleeping soundly before turning her gaze back at Seg, letting her fingers frame his face. “We can, and we will.”

Seg nodded, pressing a quick, soft kiss on her temple. It was a promise, wordless one, she supposes, but a promise nonetheless.

“Together.”


End file.
